


Detachment

by sushi4427



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushi4427/pseuds/sushi4427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Poke Balls are broken, the tall grass is clear. Team Rocket was able to launch a mass attack on the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, effectively taking over and confiscating all Pokemon in a catastrophic event known as the Buyout. But since the beginning, there has been a resistance, bombing bases and retrieving Pokemon, never truly moving forward. Until one of them wakes up with a fiery mane and a horn on her head. With the changes occurring in the revolutionaries, it's time for a change in leadership. It's time for the Detachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detachment

_Detachment_

**Author's Note: So it's been awhile since I wrote anything like this. Anyway, I don't see any harm in publishing it, especially since I've got more written. I'll post it if anyone likes this, but I don't see the point if no one even sees it.**

**Also, I'm gonna go ahead and say that I kind of took some ideas from the story Vatonage Revolution by japaneserockergirl on Fanfiction. However, she has told me that she doesn't plan on continuing the story, and lots of the circumstances in our stories are different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That would be super cool.**

**Prologue**

They came in the night.

Isn't that always how it always happens? After years and years and years of being dormant, Team Rocket struck in the night. As did Team Aqua... and Team Magma... and Team Galactic. During the period of peace, Team Rocket managed to convince members of the other teams to join them in their conquest of the continent. Archie was all for it; Maxie was nowhere to be found. Many were surprised when they thought that Team Galactic's Cyrus had agreed with the plan, until they found his body tangled up in the moss of the Eterna Forest.

Giovanni preferred to call his takeover the Buyout. Their attack was simple enough: corrupt the police force beforehand. Attack the rest. Kill any who resisted and hide their bodies. Steal every Pokemon in sight. This is what happened in every region, and after two weeks, Team Rocket was in control. It was quick and it was simple, and all the grunts crawling from the woodwork discouraged any protesting. And, really, Giovanni didn't demand much. A regular tax was paid to him, and, in general, no one was bothered. You could go about your daily routine; children still went to school, with the additional classes for potential Rocket Admins. Yes, people grumbled, and they missed their Pokemon, but aside from that no one had a reason to complain.

But that was in public. Behind closed doors, Gym Leaders, Champions, and anyone else that could be considered a threat was locked away, some for the rest of their lives, some until Team Rocket decided to kill them. Many wondered where they'd gone. More decided not to question it. After all, they were safe enough, and they didn't want to join their unfortunate former leaders.

One day, a Skarmory fled its captors to try and find its former trainer. Team Rocket shot it down. This was said to be the end of the Buyout, and the beginning of Giovanni's rule.

But, it was also the beginning of the resistance.


End file.
